Another girl
by seafox
Summary: One more songfic, this time with 'Another girl', also from Beatles. I guess it could a sequel to 'You're going to lose that girl.. er,boy'. Lily is jelous, but is too late now, James found another person. SLASH SBxJP


ANOTHER GIRL

**Author: Another songfic with a Beatles' song, again, slash SBxJP**

**Don't own the characters, much less the music.**

**Oh, English is not my original language, I'm sorry if grammar is not good.**

Life was ironic. Sure James knew that long ago, but only now he was truly tasting how much ironic life could be. Fortunately the taste was sweet to him at that situation. Hoho, he wished he could record everything, maybe he should break in the Headmaster's office just to put that memory at the penseir.

Lily Evans was standing right in front of him, a light blush on her cheeks, asking if he wouldn't like to go to Hogsmeade with her the next weekend. Then he breathed deeply and gave the obvious answer:

-No.

It took some time to the answer sink in Lily's mind.

-No?

-No.

-But, you've been asking me out for ages.

-Well, not anymore.

-But... - then she decided to appeal for irritating him, maybe he was sadistic - Come on Potter, do you think you can have another to go out with you?

James smirked.

_"For I have got_

_Another girl._

_Another girl._

_You're makin' me say that I've got_

_Nobody but you_

_And as from today, well, I've got_

_Somebody that's new._

_I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want"_

Life was fun. James knew that since he had born,, but only now he truly seeing how much fun life could be. He certainly would be laughing that day. OK, maybe he was bit sadistic, he realised that when he enjoyed saying:

-Yeah, I can. In fact I already have.

-What? I haven't seen you flerting with any girl these days to make me jelous, like you usually try.

-Of course you haven't seen. And it's not like you can see me the whole day, can you?

-Well, no, but.. - Lily was out of words for a moment - Who is it?

James smirk got bigger.

_"For I have got_

_Another girl._

_Another girl._

_She's sweeter than all the girls and_

_I've met quite a few._

_Nobody in all the world can_

_Do what she can do_

_And so I'm telling you this time you'd better stop,_

_For I have got_

_Another girl._

_Another girl who will love me 'til the end._

_Through thick and thin, she will always be my friend."_

Life was surprising. James had always known that too, but only when he saw that this time it would be him to reject Evans and not the contrary, he was startled. He was even more stoned when he felt pity. He knew what was that like, SHE made him know what was that like; and in spite of the harsh way she had always told him off, he decided to be nice. Teach her how was to be gentle to someone.

-You see, Evans. You're intelligent and very pretty, I'm sure you can find some other nice guy to go out with you. But it is expect too much if you think I'd really go out with you after everything you have said me all this time.

-It's not like you have been a knight in a shinning armor. - she hissed back.

-Well, I don't remember offending you or your friends. Apart from Snape, but then it would expect too much from me.

-I didn't--

-Yes you did, but you know something, someone already made me forget that. I'm over you, I'm sure you'll be over me soon.

James smilled and left.

_"I don't want to say that I've been_

_Unhappy with you,_

_But as from today, well, I've seen_

_Somebody that's new._

_I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want,_

_For I have got_

_Another girl._

_Another girl who will love me 'til the end._

_Through thick and thin, she will always be my friend."_

Life was amazing. James knew that since always, but only at times like those he felt how amazing life was. He wished every second of his existence were made by moments like those.

He was at the fields around Hogsmeade, laying on the grass under a clear sky, and right beside him was the person he loved most in the world: Sirius Black. Their fingers were enlaced and no one near in sight to bother. One could think there was nothing speial about that, they weren't doing anything, Sirius was sleeping peacefull and he was just admiring his handsome face. That was what made things special, though. Sirius. Sirius' fingers enlaced with his even while the boy was sleeping. Sirius had the gift of showing at all and every kind of situations that he would be always there for his best friend, for his boyfriend.

And when the sleeping boy opened his grey eyes, that shown with happiness to see the other staring at him, things were just more amazing. And when Sirius rolled over to be on top of him and kiss him, it was just perfect. He wished it could last forever while he surrounded Sirius neck and kissed back.

Life wasn't perfect. James knew that of course, but only a surprised gasp from someone interrupted the kiss he remembered it. They gazed to the direction of the gasp and they were surprised. Lily Evans was standing there with her hands over her mouth.

-Him! - she exclaimed pointing to Sirius.

-Me. - Sirius sat with crossed arms staring very annoyed at the girl.

-I never said it was a girl. - James said simply, sitting by Sirius side, resting a hand over his kneel.

-I can't believe you chose HIM instead of me. - Lily was really angry, she thought that Potter's words had been just one more try to make her jelous.

-It was an easy choice for your information. - James stated, a bit annoyed that his moment with Sirius had been broken for that useless discussion.

-What?! I could understand if it was any other girl, or if it had to be boy, Remus or even Peter, but HIM?!

-If you don't understand than you're not as smart as you seem to be! Now, if you're going to stay there offending the one I love then you better be prepared, Evans! - James stood up, he was angered now too - You ruined a perfect moment, don't ruin the rest of the day by continueing this useless argue. Move on. Is not like you feel anything about, is just your pride hurt.

James sat again and looked at her, again with pity.

_"I don't want to say that I've been_

_Unhappy with you,_

_But as from today, well, I've seen_

_Somebody that's new._

_I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want,_

_For I have got_

_Another girl._

_Another girl._

_Another girl."_

Life was the way it had to be. James knew it and never once questioned, specially when his life was so good. Sirius however still didn't believe how incredible was life, it could be read in his his eyes. James understood him, a month ago he was after Evans and he knew sometimes Sirius feared he would leave for her. At those moments James would kiss him and say 'I love you' and assure him that could never happen, and Sirius would have the shine of hapiness, disbelief and love the same time in his eyes. That just made James love him more.

Love. Evans couldn't understand love. It was truth that Sirius couldn't understand either, but she couldn't make James feel the same way Sirius did. Nobody in all the world can do what he can do.

**THE END**

**This is it. It could be considered a sequel to "You're going to lose that girl.. er, boy", I wrote one followed by the other.**


End file.
